


Tweaks

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Frame Astrays
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Green Frame's repair bill.
Kudos: 3
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	Tweaks

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'technobabble'

"Are you sure?" Trojan questioned. He'd expected a few more zeroes on the invoice he'd been handed for Green Frame's repairs, but Lowe just grinned at him. 

And then he started explaining, in detail, just what he'd been able to fix and what he'd been able to easily source and what just needed a few tweaks because he'd had to do the same on Red Frame and by the time he'd finished, Trojan was just nodding along pretending he knew what half of the things Lowe mentioned actually were. 

Green Frame would know, at least. 

He'd just pay the bill.


End file.
